


One Plan

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled near two pet alligators.





	One Plan

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King scowled near two pet alligators. ''I remember sending my children to steal pretties hours ago. Find them. Bring them to me.'' The Sewer King viewed alligators departing. Eyes widened after three trespassers appeared and tried to rob him. He was kicked down. He smiled after alligators attacked.

 

THE END


End file.
